


Next Time

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000011ge/">
    <img/></a>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge 1:</b><br/>• Drabbles must be between 400-499 words.<br/>• Your drabble must BE INSPIRED BY the phrase, "What the house-elf saw."<br/>• Drabbles must be rated between G and R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dyno_drabbles**](http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/) 's June challenge was Fred/Hermione. Below are the prompts and behind each cut is my drabble. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione slipped out of bed and crept silently down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, gasping as she nearly tripped over Kreacher. The house-elf stared at her as she passed, muttering belligerently at her whispered apology. As she entered the library, she was grabbed from behind and a strong hand clamped over her mouth, stifling her startled yelp.

“Who goes there?” The masculine growl sounded millimetres from her ear. Butterflies were instantly released in her stomach as she recognised the voice. She forced her breathing to return to normal even as she elbowed her captor hard in the gut. He grunted and released her. “Oi, Granger! That was unnecessary.”

“I suppose it was necessary to frighten me half to death?” she asked mildly, crossing her arms.

“Well, not strictly speaking, I suppose,” Fred admitted hesitantly.

Hermione smiled fondly at the Weasley twin, once again firmly clamping down on the fluttering in her stomach. Since they had all been staying at the Order Headquarters, she’d been conscious of a growing attraction to Fred. She didn’t know quite what to make of it – at first, she’d thought it was because she subconsciously thought of him as a more mature version of Ron, but eventually she’d realized that the other Weasley brothers had not the slightest effect on her. They were undeniably handsome and sweet, but it was only when she was around Fred that her stomach started free-falling.

“Why’d you do it, then?” she asked, pulling a book from the shelves and settling herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

“Thought you might’ve been Ron sneaking around again,” Fred evaded, blushing beet red. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

A few minutes passed with only the sound of pages being turned in the darkened room. Fred ambled over and sat beside her on the sofa, toying with the fringe of a throw pillow. Hermione bit her lip, the only outward sign of the older boy’s effect on her.

“I’m sorry I frightened you,” he mumbled.

“It’s all right,” she replied.

Hermione had to force herself to breathe normally and keep turning the pages of her book at decent intervals. She had deliberately chosen a book she knew practically by heart, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate as long as Fred was in the room.

“I knew it was you,” Fred said quietly. “The moment I heard your footstep on the stairs.”

Hermione stared unseeing at the page, hardly daring to breathe. He leaned forward and tentatively took her hand in his own.

“I wanted a chance to hold you,” he confessed. “Even just for a moment.” Her eyes met his, and she saw her own desire mirrored in his gaze. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his.

“Next time, just ask,” she whispered shyly.

“Next time, I will,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

Kreacher pulled the door to the library shut and stalked down the stairs, muttering to  
himself.


End file.
